Yeu
Yeu is a former member of the Guard of El. Appearance She had a pale, slightly purple skin. Her eyes were a dark purple and she had red shoulder-length hair. She had long pointed ears and her body was decorated with tattoos. Around her neck she wore a red pearl necklace. On her forehead was a little gem. The dark green tunic she wears is decorated with gold patterns and tied with an orange belt around her hips. She wore golden bangles on each of her arms. Personality In her choice of words she is very direct, which Guardienne quickly notices as she talks about the meaning of her tattoos. She rarely got sick, like her fiancee Tinh. She becames quite easily worried and anxious but is warm-hearted and easy to get along, according to Guardian. She does not get along so well with the companions. Older members report that Yeu existed about 50 years ago. She lost her life in a mission and thus could not receive the last holy sacraments of her people. Plot Episode 18 From the beginning, Guardian and Yeu have a good relationship and quickly realize that the chemistry is right. She tells us what the tattoo is about her body, which she has from birth. Yeu comes from the chimeras. Each chimera has a soulmate who has the same tattoos as his partner. She says that these are persons promised by the gods. A chimera is never born without the appropriate soulmate. However, there are chimeras whose soul mates do not live in the same population. These are born even without the tattoos. The soulmates can also be several, but sex does not matter. At first, Yeu did not believe in the tradition of soulmates; she found it absurd. As well as she did not like Tinh at the beginning and said he did not suit her, even though he was very handsome, according to her. She found him boring and stupid. For that reason, she ran away and went to H.Q. To find their place in society. However, her Tinh followed as he missed her. Yeu was very annoyed and angry. However, he said something to her, which deeply touched her. In fact: "I'm not asking you to love me. I only want to be part of your life and be here for you. Just knowing that you are happy fills me with joy even if it is with another one. I hope you are not mad at me... and if you really wish for me to leave, I will..." From then on, her view of Tinh changed and fell in love with him. Throughout the episode, it turned out that Yeu is a lost soul. Yeu is not aware of her death at the beginning. According to Ezarel, chimeras will not find peace until they find their second half (Tinh in this case) in the afterlife. However, if they do not find their soul mate, they take their own lives, according to a legend. Relationships Tinh Yeu descended from the chimeras and was the fiancée of Tinh who was supposed to be her soulmate. At first she didn't like him and though he was simple and stupid. She even run away from him but Tinh followed her after a few months. She was mad at him but eventually they fell deeply in love with each other. Gallery Sprites Yeu Sprite 1.png Yeu Sprite 2.png Yeu Sprite 3.png [[Yeu/Gallery|''View all sprites]] Illustrations Episode18 Illustration Ezarel-Guardian 2.jpg Episode18 Illustration Nevra-Guardian 2.jpg Episode18 Illustration Valkyon-Guardian 2.jpg [[Yeu/Gallery#Illustrations|View all illustrations]] Trivia *Tình Yêu means ''love in Vietnamese. Category:Index Category:Character Category:Females